Delusions of a Prince
by Mechanical Butterfly
Summary: When dreams, illusions, imaginations, and reality collide, who can tell the difference? YAOI GV GB death, angst, confusion,craziness


~^Disclaimer I do not own DBZ or the awesome lyrics to Saliva's Always, I just borrowed them to create a deliciously insane song fic.^~

When dreams, illusions, imaginations, and reality collide, who can tell the difference? Please review…I love to know what ya think!

Yaoi, character death, angst, ooc, lemon…that's all I can think of.

Delusions of a Prince 

I hate to cook, almost as much as I hate this planet, but I am doing it for you. I stay here because of you. It's the only place I can see you. Because I love you. I snort as I say that, the motion causes my nose to tickle and I laugh a little. It's pathetic to say….

I love you, But I do….

I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the far end of the kitchen. I can not bring this out into the open…our love. No, you said you didn't want that, and I agreed.

Maybe it's not that pathetic. It's more complicated than anything.

Love is a strong emotion. Sometimes an emotion that can not be contained.

I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...

it's telling me all these things...

that you would probably hide...

I lean against the kitchen counter staring at a picture of us. My favorite picture of us. There is nothing special about it, we are just sitting on the couch together watching t.v. Goten had snapped it catching us off guard, so I look a little annoyed, but secretly I am not. You look happy as you always do, but this picture isn't real…is it? I vaguely remember taking the picture. I grab it into my hands as my vision seems to fade out…or maybe it was the picture fading out. I'm not sure, but I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately (which is your fault, but in a good way) so I don't worry about it.

I glance at the snapshot once again then tear my eyes away from it, setting it back down on the counter. My mind feels like it is in jumbles…jumbles of you. My thoughts that consume me, only allowing me to think of you. I look at the living room door and shake my head, wasn't I just in the kitchen? Then like an angel you fade into view. That spiky, unruly mass capturing my eyes almost instantly. Your long lean sculpted body slowly inching your jacket off of strong arms. You smile a big smile, and I smile back staring into your endless depths.

"Kakarott…?" A question, did I say that in question form….why?

am I... your one and only desire...

You nearly knock me over as your body collides with mine. Your lips burning my skin as you trail kisses over my face and neck. Your fiery tongue setting my body ablaze. I feel your hands seizing my butt and you grin into my mouth. I frown… and I blink my eyes slowly..

am I the reason you breathe...

Hot breath is instantly in your ear. "Kakarott…" I'm almost puzzled as I notice that the roles have been reversed, I was now grabbing your butt and assaulting your lips. I don't remember when your hands ever left me.

"Vegeta…don't stop…" I pull my lips away from your ear to stare at you. Your voice sounded hollow...not the same...far away.

"Say that again." I demanded as I think for a second concentrating as I wait to hear that perfect voice. Silk encompassing my body. But I must have waited to long because you never said it. I grab my head with my hands and run my fingers through my hair. As my arms drop to my sides I find that I am at the kitchen table…eating! I feel a rush of emotions in the pit of my stomach. I look at the fork in my hand and stab it into the meat on my plate. "What the hell is going on!?"

or am I the reason you cry...

You are frustrated but why, you were just kissing me a second ago. I tune your words in as your voice seems to shake with an unsure tone. You sound so…strange?

"Vegeta!" Your fork slams down onto your plate. "Are you even listening…dream world…yours…why did…help…"

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...

I just can't live without you...

"Bah! I don't need help! I _need_ you…now shut up and come here!" I give you a sexy smirk and lean back in my chair patting my lap. You instantly stop your ranting and comply, slowly striding over to me. Bewitching me with that intoxicating body of yours. I feel my eyes glaze over with lust as your hand reaches my leg and glides up it. I grab your wrist and pull you onto my lap instantly locking your lips with mine. 

Kami, Kakarott you taste so good. It's almost unreal. I feel your hands on either sides of my face trying to press me more into you. I move as closely as I can to you it feels like we are melded together. My right hand grips the back of your head pulling at your hair gently as my other hand caresses your face. I nip at your lips as my tongue leads me to your strong collarbone, I trail wet kisses along it. You smell divine, a scent of musk and that of something like peppermint fills my nostrils. 

I could taste you all day as your flavor imprints itself on my mind. I pick you up and you feel oddly light, but I dismiss the thought as I enter our bedroom. I squint my eyes at the sight of our room, the windows were drawn and the sun was blaring, blinding me slightly. I gently lay you on the bed

I inch my way up your long body kissing and nibbling at you. When I reach the waistband of your pants I put my thumb over them and forefinger under, tugging them off quickly. You lift your hips in the air allowing me to remove them faster. Your shirt was already gone, I assumed you removed it while I was working on your pants. You smile goofily as you settle your head into the pillow while your hands tug at my shirt. I remove my clothes for you tossing them aside. You brush your finger across the head of my stiff erection, making me moan a little. I put my right leg over you straddling your hard abdomen, then lean in to give your plump lips a kiss. You ferociously attack me. I laugh into your mouth. 

"Patience is a virtue…." I say as you growl at me and I lick my way down your hard body inhaling your tantalizing scent. Nipping at one of your pert nipples flicking my tongue across it harshly making you moan out in pleasure. My fingers glide down the sides of your stomach, the rest of me follows slowly licking every part of you. I feel your hands in my hair as my head stops above your crotch. My tongue crawls out my mouth past my lips and connects with the underside of you member. 

Your eyes instantly close as I continue licking up and down not missing a spot, licking it dry… or in this case wet. Your hips buck up at me begging me to take the length whole, but I never do. Instead I remove my self completely and spread your legs apart. You grab my hand like a maniac and suck at my fingers before I give you the chance to do so. I take my hand away from your mouth and slip a finger in your very ready entrance…why do I even bother with this? Your already ready for me… Maybe to torture you more…I love to see you squirm. 

I insert another digit making you moan. I press deeper inside of you as your hips rise and fall to my touches and I allow one last finger to know the pleasure that is Kakarott. Ahh…your stretched…I can't wait any longer. My fingers leave the warmness and my hand grips your hips tightly and I position myself to the entrance that is waiting for me, the pleasure I know that will send me over the edge again and again. You grab the blankets and scoot up forcing the tip of my head inside of you. 

You can no longer wait and neither can I so I plunge deeply, as deep as it will go and we both cry out. I feel your member against my abs rubbing me, caressing me. I let one hip go and let my hand hit the bed next to your head so I can hold myself up. You turn your face to my hand and lick at my wrist and fingers, my pace quickens. I plunge deeper in and out of you loving the sound of your deep voice and my name on your lips. You also slam your body up at me wanting more of me, it is never enough for you, you always want as much as you can get. I smile as sweat trickles down my face and falls onto your chest. 

I wrap my hand around your throbbing member and stroke it fastly, trailing my eyes up your body to meet your blue ones…blue…I shake my head, you must have turned super saiyajin, but your hair is still black…I don't care right now…. I feel myself bubbling over on the inside I can no longer contain it. I hear you scream my name and something wet cover's my hand and that's my breaking point. I give a few final thrusts and scream out your name.

"Ka...ka…rott!!!" 

I love you...

I collapse over you, wiping a sloppy kiss across your cheek, but your frowning…why are you frowning… I remove my body from you and sit up. You slap me across the face.

"What the hell is that for?" You grab the sheet and wrap it around yourself.

"As if you don't know!" I snort at the stupidity of that answer and roll my eyes.

"Why should I know…would be the better question." You laugh insanely and scoot away from me.

"God Vegeta your so fucking delusional, you don't love me…you must hate me…you keep torturing me like this…just when I think…your normal again…" You crumple on the bed with your head in your hands transforming into a heap of tears. _Normal again _when have I been abnormal. I suppose now is not the time to ask. I put my hand on your shoulder and squeeze hard.

"I don't hate you…"

I hate you...

You jerk your shoulder away from my hand and slowly sit up. This is so unlike you Kakarott. Your being overly emotional, and I don't understand why. I get off the bed and walk over to the closet and get dressed.

Your voice breaks through the silence like a pack of hungry wolves, who just found their dinner.

"You don't hate…me?" I keep facing the closet, as I hear you get off of the bed. I shake my head 'no' to another ridiculous statement that leaves your mouth. I hear you come closer.

"I bet you don't hate… me…" I turn to look at you, your kind features tainted with anger, your bright eyes tightly knit together, your whole face seemed like a frown.

"…" I don't feel like playing these stupid games anymore. You smirk at me coldly.

"Who am I?" Dumb, just plain dumb. What kind of question was that. I growl as he stares me down.

"You expect me to answer that!" You step a little bit closer to me and turn on your heel heading for the bathroom.

"Am I Kakarott?" You say over your shoulder. I shrug, will you ever stop with this craziness?

"Yes, you are Kakarott." You nod and turn your head back.

"Please leave…"

I walk over to you and grab your arm spinning you to face me.

"Your not really saying this...are you? This doesn't make any sense. Why do you want me to go?" You stare at me sullenly, trying to rip your arm out my grips, but you can't…you can't? But your Kakarott…your so strong…or maybe you don't want to. "I will not leave you! I love you, I need you. After all this time we finally are together and you want me gone. I think not…your not thinking this through…"

__

I can't live without you...

I breathe you...

I taste you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I guess that I'm out the door...

and now I'm done with you...

"Pack your bags and go…" I growl at you once again and bare my teeth, you seem a little frightened but it fades as your anger returns.

"Let me go!" I do as you command and remove my hand from your arm.

"Tell me why, why you want me to go." You seem like you want to laugh.

"Because your freaking crazy! Look at you! Do you even know where you are or who your with. You have finally lost it! Look at me, really look at me!" You grab my chin and force my eyes to meet your face. Flash of blue…then back to black. What is he talking about.

"What do you see? WHO DO YOU SEE!!!" Tears are streaming down your face and my heart aches for you. I wipe them away with my thumb.

"Kakarott, I see Kakarott…" You rip your hand from my face and slap my hand away from yours. 

"KAKAROTT IS DEAD! VEGETA!!! HE IS DEAD!" I grab at my head and shake it, what are these words leaving your lips, such evil words! I slap you and your cry harder, then slap me back. 

"No…no…no...you are lying! You are Kakarott…" I back out of the bathroom staring at the person who I know and love to be Kakarott as they continuously shake their head at me.

"No…Vegeta…" Your voice is soft now, as you follow me out of the bathroom. "I am Bulma…Goku has been dead for seven years now…remember Cell, the incident with Cell…" I grab my head and fall to floor my eyes hurt. I close them tightly and try to drown out your voice. 

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Vegeta…" You touch my shoulder now. I listen closely to your voice…as it changes…I slowly open my eyes and look into blue eyes…blue hair… "Maybe you should leave here…just get away for a while. I know a place, they can help you…" I stand to my feet.

"I...don't need help. I just need to find Kakarott." I grab a bag and throw random clothes in it.

I feel... like you don't want me around...

I guess I'll pack all my things...

I guess I'll see you around...

You also rise to your feet looking somewhat sad. I look at your face with anger. The face of Bulma…why? How did she get here, and what did she do with Kakarott? He was not dead. I zip the bag and head for the stairs as I hear you behind me. Get away from me, just get away from me. Why must she follow me! I run down the stairs and dash for the door turning the knob as fast as I can...then I heart it…

Inside... it bottles up until now...

as I walk out your door...

all I hear is the sound...

"Vegeta…" I stop in my tracks. Kakarott, I knew he was not dead. I turn around dropping the bag to the floor and stare into his face…it's really him…Kakarott.

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...

I just can't live without you...

I reach my hand out to touch your face, but your so far. You walk over to me and I hug you tightly. "They said you were dead." He laughed in my ear and I smiled.

"No, I'm far from dead." You kiss my lips softly. I kiss them back. Then you push me back.

"What do you think your doing!?" You ask a little annoyed. "Get off of me! I said I would help you…"

"But…Kakarott…" I back away from you.

"I am not Kakarott…I am BULMA!!!! What part of that sentence do you not understand?" I shake my head at those words…"Kakarott is DEAD!" Those are STUPID words and I hate them!

"He is not! He was just here…!" I pointed to the spot where Kakarott stood a minute ago.

"Vegeta, don't listen to her, she is just jealous of our love." I nod as I hear Kakarott…yes jealous…so jealous.

__

I love you...

I hate you...

I can't live without you...

I breathe you...

I taste you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I guess that I'm out the door...

and now I'm done with you...

I love you...

I hate you...

I can't live without you...

"Vegeta do you want help or not?" she asked.

"No! I am not crazy! Kakarott is alive woman!" She rolled her eyes and made her way to the phone.

"I am going to call the police, your scaring me." I laugh at her.

"What are they going to do? Arrest you for lying?" I look at her as she picks up the receiver. She is so odd, she is the crazy one. 

"Vegeta, I'm going to order a pizza…what do you want on it?" I look back at the phone Kakarott is now holding it…where's Bulma? Who cares!? Now she won't badger me with her crazy accusations.

"I love pepperoni, sausage, and hamburger…"

"What the hell are you talking about!!!!" I look again to see Bulma on the phone yelling into it. "Yes please hurry…" She hangs it up and I move fastly to her "Stay away!" She protests but it's too late I am already in her face grabbing her by the neck.

"What did you do with Kakarott?" She started to cry that only angered me so I tightened my grip.

"…Nothing…"

"I'm right here…Vegeta." My grip loosens but I don't let go.

I left my head around your heart...

Why would you tear my world apart...

"Kakarott?"

__

Always... always... always... always...

"Yeah Vegeta it's me…please let me go. The pizza will be here soon and I am really hungry." I smile at him.

"Baka, your always hungry!" I lean in and give him a lingering kiss on the lips and he jerks back…Bulma…I stare into the face of the blue haired genius and scream. 

"Stop it! Stop doing this to me!" She shakes her head at me, scared to death that I might break her as I shake her like a rag doll.

"No, please…you need…help…" Her voice was raspy from the force of my hand on her throat.

"Vegeta…I think the pizza guy is here..come on answer the door…" I start to cry out of frustration and shake hard I squeeze at the delicate skin beneath my hand. I squeeze until I feel bones crack.

"Shut up please just shut up…" I feel my finger's rip through her skin, blood dribbles down my hand.

"HEEEELLLLPPP MEEEE….!" I hear one last crack and the body beneath me goes limp. I let it go and watch it fall to floor…

I see... the blood all over your hands...

does it make you feel... more like a man...

I fall next to it…"What did I do? What the fuck did I do?" I point at the body on the floor with a shaky hand and accuse it. "You..did this to me…this is not my fault…no it's not." I scoot back into the wall and rock back and forth…waiting…waiting for Kakarott..he will come…he will save me…

was it all... just a part of your plan...

this pistol's shakin' in my hands...

and all I hear is the sound...

I hear the door open and the creaking of the floorboards underneath someone's feet. I try to calm down a little. I run a hand through my sweaty hair. I look over at Bulma on the carpet face down..sleeping…yes she is just sleeping. Kakarott will fix this mess.

The footsteps come closer and closer, my heart beat becomes faster…harder…

"MOM!" I see a blur race over to the sleeping Bulma's side and turn her over and touch her neck. "No..mom please get up!"

I nod yes get up, because you are just sleeping…

The blur turns to me and quickly races to my side.

I love you...

I hate you...

I can't live without you...

I breathe you...

I taste you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I guess that I'm out the door...

and now I'm done with you...

I love you...

I hate you...

I can't live without you...

I love you...

I hate you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I pick myself off the floor...

and now I'm done with you...

"Dad! What happened here?!" My body tingles at the sound of your voice and a small smile graces my lips.

"Kakarott…?" I knew he would come…

__

Always...

Always...

Always...

The End


End file.
